Cuestiones Legales
by Flikagsr
Summary: Bella visita a un misterioso tipo llamado Edward Cullen, una conversación intrigante


**Cuestiones legales. **

La mañana se presentaba clara y calurosa. Eran las nueve, y los insectos revoloteaban ya incesantemente sobre cualquier objeto móvil. La calle estaba desierta. Sólo el fugaz paso de algún vehículo civilizaba el lugar, que no carecía de cierto encanto para Bella. A duras penas alguien podría interesarse en el terreno, inclinado, aislado y con vistas al cementerio y al seco río, atestado de barracas y pequeños huertos. Ni siquiera las ansias expansionistas de los concejales y constructores podrían quitar al sitio el embrujo de antaño. Zarzas y muros semiderrumbados entre hierbajos dotaban al lugar del ambiente suburbano, fantasmal, que Bella desconocía hasta la fecha. Ahora encontraba en esta decadencia un refugio extraño e inexplicablemente familiar. Consultó su reloj y decidió fumar un cigarrillo antes de ponerse a trabajar. Sacó un Camel y lo encendió. Se acercó al muro y contempló las vistas. Tal vez fuere el sorprendente silencio reinante, Bella no lo sabía, pero aquel cigarrillo le supo a gloria. Era increíble que a solo cincuenta metros hubiese un atasco de tráfico. Aspiró el humo y al exhalarlo contempló las volutas perderse en el cielo azul. Terminó su cigarrillo y con pesar, volvió la vista a la calle.

La casa; si así podía llamarse al lastimoso edificio adosado que Bella tenía enfrente; descansaba sobre una calle curva y terminaba en un alto puente que sorteaba lo que años atrás fue el río. Cruzó la calle y observó la fachada. Era un edificio antiguo de una sola planta, pintado en blanco y gris, aunque poco quedaba de la pintura y el relleno originales, pues se amontonaban en la acera en pequeños fragmentos de color claro. Constaba de un portal y dos ventanas bajas, una a cada lado, cerradas y sorprendentemente tapiadas desde le interior. Según la copia de la escritura y los informes que Bella llevaba en el maletín, el edificio había sido construido en el 1934, hacia exactamente cincuenta años. Había pasado por dos generaciones familiares y en 1976 había sido adquirida legalmente por una empresaria teatral, que tras desaparecer del país en busca y captura en 1980, había vendido la casa al actual inquilino, Edward Maurice Cullen. El problema radicaba en que la transacción presentaba algunas irregularidades, y por tanto el actual inquilino no residía legalmente en el inmueble.

Se abrió una investigación y se dejaron varias notificaciones en el buzón, instando al Señor Cullen a personarse con toda la documentación en la Oficina municipal para que se le informara de la situación y se pudieran tomar medidas. Nunca llegó a presentarse. Decididos a interponer una denuncia se asignó a Bella la investigación del sujeto en cuestión. Bella trabajaba en un bufete de abogados que tenía como principal cliente la Administración Local. Era una de las excentricidades de la actual estructura de gobierno el prescindir de lugares de trabajo que podrían subcontratarse para abaratar costes.

La investigación reveló hechos curiosos. Bella se sirvió del censo local y nacional para descubrir que Cullen no había nacido en le Estado Español. Bella entonces solicitó a la embajada de Francia y Bélgica un informe sobre Cullen. Recibió casi ochocientas fichas de la embajada francesa. Una primera selección descartó a los difuntos. Una segunda selección descartó además a los desaparecidos o encarcelados que cumplieran condena. Así pudo concentrar sus esfuerzos en encontrar información gracias al Documento de Identidad presentado por Cullen en el momento de la transacción. El carné presentaba una persona joven, de unos treinta años, extremadamente blanco y con sonrisa tímida. Los ojos eran tristes y su cabello, algo alborotado, era rubio muy claro. Un albino. El conjunto de su rostro era bello, como una talla en mármol.

Bella encontró rápidamente la ficha de Cullen. Una nota remitía a un expediente cerrado, el "40.134.p". Desaparecido. Apartó la selección que había hecho y consultó el expediente de desaparición. Cullen habia desaparecido del domicilio de sus padres el 14 de Marzo de 1979. No encontró más información que detallara las circunstancias de la desaparición. Era un caso común. Muchos chicos se unían a bandas que les ofrecían droga libremente. Incluso cambiaban de país y nunca se volvía a saber de ellos. Pero un detalle desconcertó a Bella. Desde el mismo año de su desaparición, Cullen había solicitado trabajo en varias empresas españolas. No era un comportamiento clásico de un pandillero, ni de alguien que se hubiera fugado de su casa.

Una nueva visita a la embajada le reveló otros datos interesantes. El expediente de desaparición parecía una amalgama de datos inconexos. Los principales declarantes eran los mismos padres de Cullen, que resultaron ser magnates de los centros comerciales que se abrían indiscriminadamente en el país vecino. Pero ni siquiera el poder ni el dinero que poseían pudieron salvarles de que dieran carpetazo al expediente de desaparición de su hijo. ¿La razón? Tal vez las inexplicables alusiones sobrenaturales y enfebrecidas de que hacían gala el pobre matrimonio. Evidentemente, ante declaraciones semejantes, la denuncia carece de detalle literal. Pero, ¿Quién en su sano juicio abandona a unos padres sumamente opulentos para trabajar en modestos empleos en otro país?

Bella investigó los expedientes de contratación. Eran cuatro, uno por cada año que Cullen había pasado en España. El primero era como empleado de una panificadora, donde se había despedido voluntariamente. Empezó su actividad en el mes de Setiembre y terminó en le mes de Mayo, trabajando de nueve de la noche a siete de la mañana. Sus otros empleos fueron en fábricas de la zona, en horario nocturno. Un dato revelador, el horario que imponía era el mismo que en el caso de la panificadora, al igual que los meses de alta y baja. Demasiado metódico. ¿Se encontraba Bella delante de un claro caso de esquizofrenia?

No, existía otra explicación. Una nueva mirada a la fotografía de Cullen se la dio. En multitud de ocasiones el albinismo se ve acompañado de trastornos mentales y uno de los más comunes es la fotofobia. Seguramente el pobre diablo padecía un miedo atroz a la luz solar, lo cual le hacía difícil integrarse en la sociedad. Bella tenia al fin su informe, y estaba ya decidida a presentarlo al concejal contratante. Pero aún le faltaba una última tarea.

Seis meses después, Bella sentía una extraña sensación delante de aquella ajada puerta. Su mano se movió hacia el picaporte y llamó a la puerta con tres fuertes golpes, que parecieron resonar en el espacio entre la puerta del portal y la de entrada al edificio. Sin esperar respuesta, volvió a llamar, esta vez de forma más insistente. Se apartó de la puerta e instintivamente busco en la fachada algún indicio de actividad, recordando al instante las ventanas fortificadas. Se volvió a acercar a la puerta, y antes que su mano tocara de nuevo el picaporte, oyó varios pasadores tras la puerta principal. Bella aguzó el oído y percibió como la puerta principal se abría. Entonces, desde el otro lado de la puerta del portal, una voz le habló. Bella no entendió en un primer momento su sensación de rechazo. Tal vez el tono, el marcado acento no carente de impertinencia, tal vez era la forma como resonaba esa voz en el pasillo de la casa; ella no lo sabía. Pero entendió con horror que no eran sus oídos los que habían captado la voz, sino su propio instinto, creándole una sensación de asco hacia su propio cuerpo, de horror atávico.

- Le estoy preguntando quien es usted y que es lo que desea- repitió el individuo con voz impaciente.

- Ah… si, perdone- Bella agarró su maletín con más fuerza para darse confianza a si misma- Soy Bella Swan, de Llobé Abogados S.A. Vengo en representación de mi bufete y desearía tener una entrevista con usted.

La monserga le sonó a Bella suficientemente correcta, así que respiró y se tranquilizó un poco.

- No veo la necesidad de hablar con ninguna abogada. Ahora si me disculpa volveré a mis quehaceres.

- Señor Cullen, es referente a la escritura de su domicilio. Presenta algunas irregularidades, como ya debe saber por las cartas que el ayuntamiento- Bella aquí se esforzó para enfatizar la oración-, para el cual trabajo, le mandó. Mi bufete ha investigado su caso y ha optado por hablar con usted en persona antes de emprender medidas legales.

- ¿Su bufete o usted?

- Co…¿Cómo dice?

Bella volvió a sentirse incómoda en su propio cuerpo. El comentario de aquel extraño, en apariencia tan simple, había dado de lleno en su estómago, notando esa sensación de caída tan clásica. ¿Acaso no era cierto que actuaba por su cuenta? ¿Qué la había movido a aventurarse hasta ese sitio?

- Perdone que le haya molestado señor Cullen, buenos días tenga. – Bella hizo ademán de irse.

- Señorita… Por favor… Espere un momento.

Bella esperó en silencio, oyendo el sonido de su propia respiración. La espera le pareció eterna. La adrenalina hacía mella en sus piernas y sentía la necesidad de salir corriendo de lugar sin mirar atrás.

- Yo… Haga el favor de pasar. Cuando oiga cerrar la puerta, puede usted abrir. No abra una puerta sin cerrar primero la que tenga a su espalda, se lo ruego.

Había un marcado tono de súplica en su voz, que extrañamente la conmovió. Entonces reafirmó sus especulaciones sobre el individuo. Evidentemente sufría un claro caso de fotofobia.

Escuchó cerrarse la puerta principal y empujó la puerta del portal. La luz del día le permitió sorprenderse de nuevo. La puerta principal presentaba un aspecto de lo más insólito. Esperando encontrar una vieja puerta de madera, esta era de metal, moderna y muy recia. Era una puerta de seguridad. No parecía haber ninguna manecilla. Obediente, cerró la puerta del portal. Notó de nuevo el hiriente terror de la equivocación al encontrarse en la más absoluta oscuridad. No tardó en oír el característico zumbido eléctrico de las puertas de seguridad. Empujó esta y se abrió con un suave chasquido.

Vio ante si un pasillo exquisitamente decorado. Las paredes estaban vestidas en papel estampado en _fleur de lys_. Estatuas de marfil y madera talladas descansaban sobre pedestales de madera pintada a mano. Había cuadros, aunque la oscuridad reinante sólo permitía admirar los marcos bañados en pintura dorada. Las sombras de los contornos de los marcos jugaban en la pared por la luz crepitante de la habitación del final del pasillo. No parecía haber ninguna luz más encendida en toda la casa. Todo irradiaba una perfecta aura de orden y limpieza. Se percibía el agradable olor del yeso antiguo y el perfume del incienso.

Bella entendió que debía llegar al final del pasillo, así que se puso en marcha. Se detuvo, sobresaltada por su propia imagen en un espejo de la pared. Advirtió su reflejo bañado en la tenue luz crepitante. Una mujer de treinta y dos años, bella y delgada, de pelo rizado, recogido en una diadema. Su traje chaqueta de color azul claro se veía extrañamente claro en aquel lugar. Apartó la vista del espejo y la dirigió a la estancia de donde procedía la luz. Parecía un salón comedor, no demasiado grande, decorado de la misma forma e igualmente limpio y ordenado. La luz procedía de un candelabro, colocado en una mesilla baja, en el centro de la habitación. Bella advirtió los numerosos libros que cubrían las paredes. Asimismo, se sorprendió al no encontrar ninguna mesa de comedor, ni tampoco televisión, aunque sí había un tocadiscos, y a su lado, unos cuantos vinilos.

Sin embargo, nada la sobresaltó tanto como la visión de su anfitrión. Cullen se hallaba sentado en un sillón de orejas, un poco ladeado. Bella solo veía la mitad de su rostro, blanco e inmóvil, y una mano, igualmente nívea agarrando el respaldo del sillón. Pero no era aquella visión lo que realmente la aterró, sino la sensación de que él formaba parte de la decoración. Tal vez su inmovilidad, su blancura…

- Bien, Señorita…

De nuevo, su voz logró inquietarla. Se hubiese atrevido a decir que no era humana. Sonaba lejana, lastimera, cruel.

- Al…Swan- logró articular Bella.

- Señorita Swan. Tome asiento por favor ¿Puedo ofrecerle algún refrigerio?

- No. No, gracias, acabo de desayunar- dijo mientras se sentaba.

- Bien deberá disculpar mis excentricidades y la falta de luz, más comprenda que por la mañana me siento bastante poco humano.

- Eso nos ocurre a todos- comentó Bella divertida. Se sentía algo más relajada.

- Eso lo dudo bastante.- Su tono, algo burlesco, revelaba un chiste privado- Bien, dígame, ¿en que puedo ayudarle?

- Yo… Si, disculpe. Es referente a la escritura. -Cogió su maletín y empezó a sacar carpetas de color crema. Todas llevaban el distintivo de su bufete.-V erá señor Cullen…

- Llameme Edward.

- Edward, me veo obligada a advertirle que actualmente es residente de un inmueble que no le pertenece. La escritura no está debidamente sellada por un notario, con lo cual el cambio de titularidad a efectos legales no se ha llevado a cabo.

- _Mon dieu_. Más, yo no sabía nada al respecto. Debe entender que efectué el pago estipulado, y se me entregaron los papeles como válidos. Guardo el justificante de transferencia.

- Entiendo que puede ser usted uno de los muchos que por desconocimiento han podido obviar según que métodos legales. Por desgracia en este país el no conocer una ley, no exime de su cum…

- Si, si, soy consciente de ello.

- Y además existe el agravante de que habiéndosele notificado oficialmente por tres veces, usted no dio respuesta alguna…

- Verá, los horarios de la administración no son compatibles con mi… modo de vida.

Bella sintió otra punzada de lástima por aquel pobre tipo. Bajando la vista y sin saber muy bien qué decir, rebuscó entre su maletín y sacó otra carpeta marrón.

- Escúcheme. Debe entender una cosa. Esta carpeta contiene exactamente lo que se espera de mí. Es decir, el informe de una persona altamente solvente ocupando una vivienda de forma ilegal. Debo entregar esta carpeta a mi superior, el cual le pondrá un sello de goma y la remitirá a un concejal sin escrúpulos. En menos de dos meses tendrá la policía en su puerta, y le aseguro que no les importará demasiado que tenga usted rechazo a la luz.

Se detuvo. Sabía que no había usado el tono adecuado. Buscó las palabras y sin saber por qué, notó una pequeña humedad en las cuencas de los ojos.

- Pero aquí estoy- continuó-. Dispuesta a ayudarle.

- ¿Su vida tiene forma de carpeta señorita Swan?

La respuesta la cogió por sorpresa. Forma de… ¿Acaso era una broma de aquel tipo desquiciado? O…

- Llámeme Bella.

- Bien Bella, tal vez pueda ayudarme.

- Bien, siguiendo con el inf…

- No se preocupe de estas cuestiones. Tienen la importancia que queramos darle.

- Edward, he venido a hablar seriamente del tema.- Su respuesta sonó poco segura.

- Usted no sabe por qué ha venido aquí ¿verdad?

Bella volvió a notar la humedad en sus ojos. Apartó la vista y empezó a rebuscar en su maletín sin saber exactamente lo que buscaba. Sacó su paquete de Camel y lo mostró a su anfitrión, para que diese su consentimiento. Este asintió. Bella acercó su rostro al candelabro, encendiendo su cigarrillo con una de las velas que allí ardían. Mientras encendía el cigarrillo, y cegada parcialmente por la proximidad de las llamas, pudo observar la mirada de su interlocutor. Se apartó, aspirando largamente el cigarrillo y soltando el humo al haberse reclinado en el sillón. Pensó en lo delicioso de aquel momento, en la intimidad que sentía.

- Hábleme de su vida, por favor. Se que es abogada, pero poco más.

- Ja…-medio rió Bella-… Que le…hable de mi vida. Por favor… Esto… Tengo que irme.

- Se que no desea irse. Y yo tampoco deseo que se marche.

- Yo…- Bella sintió la terrible verdad. La fuerza que le impulsaba a expresarse ante aquel ser triste y solitario.- No se qué contarle.

- Tutéame Bella, tal vez así te sea más sencillo.

- Está bien, Edward. Déjame que te haga una pregunta. ¿Qué querías decir con lo de que mi vida tiene forma de carpeta?

- Jajajaja- rió Edward. Ese efecto lo humanizó el tiempo suficiente para que Bella pudiera respirar de nuevo.- Verá, usted parece una persona competente en su materia. Y metódica, lo cual no es malo en absoluto. Pero aún así, parece querer estar en cualquier sitio menos en el que ocupa. En fin, si me equivoco significará que hoy me he puesto el perfume equivocado.- Esbozó una amplia sonrisa.

En el rostro de Bella apareció una sonrisa nada forzada. Admitió para si misma haber prejuzgado a Cullen, el haber supuesto que una persona con un trastorno mental concreto sería una especie de bestia asustadiza deshumanizada. Sin embargo, Cullen era un hombre mordaz y simpático, con el que extrañamente se identificaba.

- Las personas tienden a dividir su vida por etapas- continuó Edward- semanas, años, incluso en matrimonios o noviazgos, contratos laborales, etcétera. Pero existen casos más extremos en los cuales alguien intenta escapar de algo, o alguien, ordenando su vida con rutina y horarios espartanos.

- ¿Te refieres a mí? Creo que no eres la persona más adecuada para juzgar mi modo de vida, y no hablemos de horarios…- Bella sonrió conciliadoramente.

- Está bien… Me has pillado. Déjame continuar, por favor. Me refiero, a que todo el mundo huye de algo en su vida. Nadie, absolutamente nadie está a salvo de uno u otro fantasma personal, y cada cual lucha a su manera contra el. Pero, en tu caso, Bella… pareces enfrentarte a tus miedos solo para conciliarte con tu ego. Buscas en lo más extraño y decadente un nuevo reto que te redima. Bueno, estas aquí, ¿verdad?

Estaba atónita. No daba crédito a sus oídos. Aquel extraño la había juzgado como jamás nadie lo había hecho, con una intimidad insolente y aterradora.

- Verás, Edward- Bella aplastó su cigarrillo en un cenicero de plata que había en la mesilla – supongo que debo empezar desde le principio.

- Excelente. Pero tranquila, no creas que te quedarás sin oír mi historia. Continúa, te lo ruego.

- Bien. Crecí en una familia, con dos hermanos mayores, con los cuales me llevaba diez años. Cuando yo estaba en el instituto mi madre murió, así que tuve que quedarme con mi padre.

- ¿Tuviste? Una curiosa forma de decirlo.

- Si, bien… Eh…Mm… Mi padre era… era un hombre triste y amargado. Se dio a la bebida, aún más si cabe. Verás, por aquella época mi sueño era ser actriz. Supongo que en la adolescencia, todos soñamos con ser algo, y al final topamos con la puta realidad. El tema es que cuando cursaba el COU, bachillerato en Francia, creo, una profesora me animó a presentar una solicitud a una academia privada de teatro y danza. Parecía un sueño hecho realidad. Necesito una copa.

En realidad necesitaba una raya, pero evidentemente no era la ocasión ni el sitio adecuado. Encendió otro cigarrillo, y mirando a Edward con los ojos entornados le ofreció uno. Él dudó por un instante, y levantó tímidamente la mano que hasta el momento había permanecido entre sombras. Lentamente, se reclinó en su asiento, y sin dejar de mirar a Bella, acercó su rostro al candelabro.

En aquel momento, todos los argumentos de Bella se derrumbaron. Ante ella tenía la más erótica e hiriente estatua del horror, el siniestro David, un ángel de Caravaggio. Se había equivocado por completo. Aquella persona no podía ser un albino. Su rostro, tallado en el más puro marfil, se recortaba entre la luz y las sombras como la columna de un templo griego. Su cabello era fino y rubio, bien peinado. Sus ojos tristes y oscuros parecían fundirse con su rostro. Los labios que sujetaban el cigarrillo eran finos y rosados, contrastando con la blancura de su piel. Vestía una camisa de seda color malva, abierta a la altura del corazón, y unos pantalones negros de pinza.

Notando en el conmocionado rostro de Bella el efecto que había causado, adoptó un aire apesadumbrado y se levantó, dando la espalda a su invitada. Era alto, metro noventa, calculó Bella. Sin dejar de darle la espalda, él se acercó a un armario y sirvió en un vaso lo que parecía ser Four Roses.

Dándose la vuelta se acercó a la mesilla y dejó el vaso delante de Bella.

- Discúlpame por no acompañarte. Continúa por favor. ¿Qué paso?

- Llegué a presentar la solicitud. La escuela estaba en Madrid, y por lo visto les interesé. El principal problema era mi padre. Le comenté el caso muy ilusionada, pero por lo visto no elegí un buen día. Se negó en redondo a "pagar una mierda de escuela que no servía para nada" y a que me fuera de la ciudad. Tenía que quedarme con él para cuidarle y hacerle la comida y el trabajo de la casa. Evidentemente, me negué en redondo a aceptarlo.- Bella bajó la vista, reflejando un hecho vergonzante.

- ¿Y?

- No vi llegar el primer golpe. Tras el cuarto o quinto puñetazo ya casi ni podía sentir como me desgarraba la falda, y como… como me forzaba. Recuerdo vagamente su aliento en mi oído, sus empujones, el dolor y la humillación. Nunca antes había rezado, pero mientras duró, lo hice. Recé para morir, para abandonar mi cuerpo que no consideraba como mío.

Se produjo un silencio. Por un momento sólo se oyó el ruido del humo al ser exhalado. Sus miradas se cruzaron y ella apartó rápidamente la vista.

- Lo denunciaste?

- Ja…- rió ella tristemente- Lo jodido del caso es que esas cosas solo pasan en las películas. Nadie me iba a creer, y además, ¿dónde podía ir? Mis hermanos tenían su vida y vivían lejos. Nunca tuve demasiado roce con ellos. Todo siguió como siempre. Como si nada hubiese ocurrido nunca. Seguí viviendo en su casa, preparándole la comida, cuidando de que no le faltara de nada. Y de hecho aún lo hago. Me saqué la carrera y entré a trabajar en el bufete, y casa noche vuelvo a casa con él. Nunca hablamos. No desde…aquello. He deseado tantas veces estar muerta…

- ¿Muerta? Es una afirmación curiosa. La mayoría de la gente teme a la muerte, sin saber que los muertos temen seguir viviendo. Eres la excepción que confirma la regla.

- No seré la primera.

- Pero te refugias en tus propios miedos en vez de huir de ellos. ¿Por eso eres abogada? Te permite ordenar el caos de tu mente. Pero en cambio, la muerte y la decadencia hinchan tu pecho con un gozo que no puedes explicar.

Bella se vio tocada en lo más hondo de su ser. ¿Cómo podía entender alguien lo que ni siquiera ella entendía? El dolor en el pecho le impulsaba a llorar, pero en cambio dio paso a una falsa furia a modo de defensa.

- ¡Qué sabrás tu de cómo puedo sentirme! ¡Que sabrás tú sobre mis sentimientos! Te refugias en este búnquer sin luz, huyendo de la sociedad que crees que te ha dado la espalda. Tú que te fugaste de casa de tus ricos padres para vivir como un ermitaño en tu limpio e insulso refugio, cómo puedes decirme que vivo en el miedo. Mi vida es un estercolero.

- Y buscas en lo desconocido tu propio reflejo. Debo disculparme, pues no tengo derecho a hablarte así sin que tengas argumentos con los que contestarme. Crees que soy un sociópata. No te falta razón. También yo vivo dentro del miedo. Tú y yo somos iguales, pues ambos tememos nuestra propia persona.

- Yo no me temo a mi misma, soy enteramente mental y cuerda.

- ¿Pero puedes controlar tus sentimientos? Niegas una y otra vez que te guste la casa abandonada de la esquina. ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso temes reconocer que tu mente vaga entre sus estancias con vestidos de otra época? ¿Es eso malo? Querer ser otra persona es el motor de cualquier sociedad.

- ¿Y cual es tu miedo? Has dicho que te temías a ti mismo. Explícamelo.

Se produjo un largo silencio. Edward aplastó el cigarrillo en el cenicero. Bella dio un largo trago de su copa.

- Podría darte muchas razones por las cuales me temo a mi mismo. Pero después de un buen tiempo de soledad y reflexión sólo se me ocurre una. Soy el ser más débil del planeta.

- Vamos, eso me suena a autoflagelación. La lástima por uno mismo es el súmmum del patetismo.

- El ser más débil es aquel que representa todos los miedos y aspiraciones del resto del mundo.

- No lo entiendo.- Bella se encontraba desconcertada en extremo. Aquella afirmación tan pedante parecía esconder un significado oculto e irresoluble.

- Verás, yo represento todo el miedo y las aspiraciones de los hombres. Soy el ser más temido, y por ende, el más deseado. El miedo radica en el deseo de convertirse en ese miedo. "Ojalá fuera tan fuerte como Marlon Brando, así no se meterían conmigo".

- Comprendo, crees que yo tengo miedo de convertirme en mi padre. Por eso me refugio en un trabajo que da cierta coherencia a mi mente enferma.

- En parte. Te castigas cada vez que te permites soñar despierta.

- ¿Y qué puedes significar tú para alguien? Vives encerrado, sin contacto con el resto de la sociedad. Temes salir a la calle y encontrarte con el mundo real, con su dureza y crueldad. No te entiendo.

- _Au contraire mon chère_, acabas de nombrar la esencia del miedo en estos tiempos.

Bella se encontraba atónita. Aquel hombre de inquietante presencia escondía la verdad que sólo conocen aquellos que la han sufrido. Pero aún había muchos enigmas por descubrir.

- ¿Por que huiste de casa de tus padres?

- Digamos que… entendí el horror que podía representar el mezclarme con el orden establecido

- Eso no es una explicación coherente. Me suena a monserga hippie.

- Jajaja, si, ¿verdad? Lo cierto es que por aquel entonces me estaba replanteando mi estado de salud y mis necesidades como persona, así que decidí irme de casa.

- Vaya, creo que prefería el otro argumento.

- Bienvenida al maravilloso mundo de la realidad, configúrela como quiera a un precio sin competencia.

- Deberías haberte hecho cargo del negocio familiar- rió Bella.

- Jajajaja, muy cierto.

- ¿Puedo usar tu baño, Edward?

- Claro, es la siguiente puerta a la derecha.

- Gracias.

Bella se levanto, llevando su bolso consigo. Entró en un pequeño baño, muy limpio y bien decorado. Las toallas colgaban de un bonito aro plateado. Se acercó al espejo y se contempló en él. Observó las arrugas alrededor de los ojos. Casi podía recordar el día en que se ganó cada una, y cómo se curó a base de Martini y coca. Ahora se observaba como se observan las niñas pequeñas, por partes. Encontraba cada matiz de su rostro y lo tocaba con sus dedos. Era bonita, eso era innegable. Pero sus ojos… Reflejaban aún resentimiento, pena, y en ocasiones se movían con la paranoia clásica del drogadicto, intentando buscar una salida a todo cuanto veía. ¿Tendría razón Edward? ¿Cuando se atrevería a pasear por el cementerio, desnudando su alma en cada bocanada de aire invernal? ¿Cuando se atrevería a soñar? Apartando la vista del espejo, levantó la tapa del inodoro y orinó. Al terminar, se lavó la cara y las manos y salió del cuarto de baño.

Edward la esperaba sentado, tan inmóvil como la primera vez que Bella lo vio. Se sentó enfrente y apuró su copa.

- ¿Por donde lo habíamos dejado?- Preguntó Bella.

- Te estaba dando largas sobre mi huída de Carcassone.

- Jajaja, si, es verdad. Dime una cosa, Edward. ¿Por qué has accedido a recibirme? Ni siguiera has podido verme a través de la puerta. Además, se que duermes de día, para ti debe ser una molestia. Además, tu estilo de vida no admite este tipo de contactos, ¿no?

- Creo que por la misma extraña razón que te ha llevado hoy aquí. No se explicarlo. Creo que, como te he dicho, represento todos tus miedos y aspiraciones, y al igual te pasa a ti, eres mi mayor horror personificado, y mi mayor ambición.

- ¿Yo? ¿Que puedo significar yo que te cause tanto miedo? He abierto mi propia naturaleza a ti, y tu sólo me dices que tienes miedo. No puedo imaginar de qué.

- Eres la representación de todo aquello que lucha por destruir mi existencia.

- Un problema legal no representa la muerte de nad…

- No me he explicado bien. Somos los mayores prisioneros de aquello que hemos creado durante generaciones, y cuando más tiempo pase, mayor peligro para nuestra libertad va a significar. Los bosques arden a favor de nuevas viviendas. Ahora los mayores bosques son de carne y sangre, nada quedará de la vieja piedra donde sentarnos a soñar con un cigarrillo en los labios. Nadie quedará para ser testigo del paso de las eras. Imagina el horror que puede significar estar aquí para verlo.

- No puedes culparme por ser abogada.

- Sólo te culpo de no llorar cuando tu alma lo necesita. Por no ser tu misma y negarte tus propios sueños

- Dios mío.- Bella empezaba a estallar en sollozos. Sus ojos empezaban a inundarse.

En un momento todo cobraba sentido. Aquel ser que tenía delante era incapaz de llorar. Necesitaba reflejarse en su propio dolor para poder vaciar su alma. Se sentía tan desgraciada. Tan agradecida. Nuca había amado tan intensamente como hasta entonces. Su cuerpo parecía liviano. Su mente vagaba entre las olas de un mar de brumas. Su pecho, convulso por los sollozos, se hinchaba de nuevo, recordando sus ilusiones infantiles.

Cayó de rodillas al suelo y se sentó, poco a poco, con la espalda apoyada en el sofá. Pudo ver el rostro de Edward acercándose. Su belleza no había variado, pero adoptaba ahora una cálida expresión de sosiego, agradecimiento y amor. Dos oscuras lágrimas carmesíes escapaban de sus ojos.

Ella le miró, comprendiendo su propio dolor, incapaz de explicar el que aquel horror, aquella imitación de ser humano pudiera conmoverle. Él la abrazo, y ella correspondió al abrazo.

Ambos lloraban, abrazándose más fuerte, felices en su estado, desgraciados en su situación. Habían encontrado su lugar en el mundo. Ambos eran conscientes de pertenecer a dos mundos diferentes, y que al separase, su vida seguiría miserablemente su curso invariable.

Intentando saborear estos últimos momentos de intima felicidad, siguieron juntos, conscientes de que no se abrazaban el uno al otro, sino a su más real y dolorosa soledad.

**Fin…**


End file.
